Our Love's Melody
by teamhook
Summary: Can a has-been find inspiration and love at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

Our Love's Melody

A/N: Can a has-been find inspiration and love at the same time?

* * *

In their prime, The Scoundrels were a fan favorite selling out stadiums sadly that was 10 years ago. Now they play small engagements. Reunions, bridal showers, birthday parties and whatever event Liam could find.

Killian, however, would sneak away and play hole-in-the-wall bars or what might be considered dive bars. He wanted to get inspired to write one more hit. At least. He wanted to prove to all the critics that called him a "has been" that he was still pertinent. But that was proving to be an elusive goal.

Killian kept declining offers from all different types of reality shows including Dancing With the Stars to The Bachelor. His brother Liam would simply say, "Killy, you are an amazing dancer, You would win, and it would be good publicity for your comeback." Killian's simple response, "I don't need a bloody reality tv show to become relevant my music will show that."

The brothers talked for hours and Liam finally agreed to back off about Killian doing any sort of reality show. At least for now.

"Brother, tell me what I can do to help," Liam asked in defeat.

Killian smirked, "Do what you do best. I want to focus on writing for a while, can you get me some help with Jolly and maybe make sure my plants don't die?"

Liam ponders for a second, "I could get a dog sitter and maybe ask if watering plants would be an added bonus."

"Aye, sounds like a plan. Liam, doesn't that blonde have a dog walker for Olaf?" Killian reminded his brother of the icy blonde he may have a crush on.

Liam blushed at the mention of Elsa, his brother was right. She had mentioned she was going to get one. "I'll ask her if she has any recommendations."

It turns out that Olaf's dog walker was a close friend and had enough time to walk Jolly too. The plants were not a deal-breaker.

Through Elsa, Liam hired Emma to be Killian's dog sitter.

* * *

First day on the job. Emma arrived promptly to take Jolly on his walk. She used the key that Liam had left for her in the lobby. She walked in and is soon met with an adorable black labrador/spaniel mix. She scratched behind his ears and looked for his leash. He jumped around full of energy. "_You are a cutie aren't you? Yes, you are_." She thought his owner would have at least been more organized and left her what she needed to do her job.

She sighed exasperatedly at the inconvenience to have to search for it. She walked further into the loft. It was beautiful and she couldn't help but admire the decor and the personal touches.

She noticed the Grammy awards and as she leaned over to read the name she heard someone clearing their throat. _Shit!_ She got caught snooping. Just her luck.

She slowly turned around to face the music.

"Hello. I'm Emma Swan, Jolly's new pet sitter." She quickly introduced herself. She really hoped that she hadn't overstepped. "I was looking for Jolly's leash to take him to the park." She looked at him and noticed he had fetched his leash. The traitorous dog's tail excitedly tapped on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Swan. I'm Liam Jones. I meant to arrive before you but I got stuck in traffic." He smiled for a brief second.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have looked for it myself. You must think I'm unprofessional."

"The fault is mine. I should have been here to show you around. Would you like a tour?"

"I think Jolly is ready for his walk and maybe a little playtime. Would you still be here in about an hour?"

"I will be. I need to discuss something with my brother."

"Okay, come on Jolly." She smiled nervously and she left to the nearby doggy park, with a happy dog beside her.

Sixty minutes later she returned with a very tired and happy Jolly.

* * *

Emma knocked on the door this time while holding Jolly's leash. The door flew open shortly after. Liam smiled fondly at her and the dog. "So did Jolly behave?" He reached to pet the dog.

"He is a very well behaved dog."

Liam smiled in agreement, "Lass, I'm happy you got along well. My brother was worried about Jolly, but he really needs to focus on his writing."

Emma responded, "Oh, so I will not be meeting him?"

Liam smiled, "you will, but he will not be around much. He needs to focus on this new music."

Emma smiled and looked at Jolly, "I have no problem with that. I will gladly take care of this cutie. That is… if the job is still mine?"

Liam locked eyes with the young girl, "It is, Jolly has taken to you." He eyed his brother's canine. The dog happily wagging his tail in excitement.

Emma hesitantly, "Your brother was some kind of big shot musician from the awards I saw earlier, is there anything I might have heard recently?"

"I'm afraid not. He hasn't written anything in a while." Liam slowly walked past Emma. He stood for a second and returned his attention to her. "Miss Swan please follow me." He guided her further into the spacious loft. Emma walked quietly behind him, admiring the view of the space.

* * *

_*Days Later*_

Killian left his private studio to take a break and spend a little time with Jolly. He was walking around his apartment in search of his dog. He stopped at the sound of an angelic voice. The only person other than his brother that had a key to the apartment was that dog sitter Liam had hired. He had a feeling it was more about having some sort of interaction with the pretty blonde he was smitten with. Killian couldn't understand why Liam was so hesitant about asking the girl out. "_Bloody git_."

He was transfixed by the lovely melodic voice. The song was nothing he had heard of before. He liked to be familiar with the new sounds and artists. Once he reached the source of his piqued interest he was captivated by the image in front of him. A blonde lass was watering his plants as she sang to her heart's content. She hummed a melody as she inspected the plants to have the correct amount of water. She was walking towards her charge to ensure he had enough water as her day was almost over. She got ready for her grand finale in front of Jolly, the furball kept wagging his tail in excitement. Killian had followed the girl as she flowed oblivious to her uninvited audience. Her song came to an end as she pets Jolly goodbye for the day.

Killian stood in place his eyes focused on the door that had just closed.

* * *

"Mary Margaret, what are you doing?" Emma asked her older sister as she entered the bedroom.

"Uh, nothing." Mary Margaret closes down her computer and blushes at being caught. She sits up straight on her bed.

"Oh my god, are you still trying to vote for that show "Then and Now" to do a special on your favorite band, the Scrounges?" Emma giggled at her sister's antics as she dropped down next to her sister on the bed.

"Ems, first of all," she sighed,"It's The Scoundrels and yeah, I am. I don't get it. There is no activity in their social media accounts and I would love it if I could hear them sing at my wedding." Mary Margaret gasps in excitement, "Do you think I can get them?"

"MM, I love you but do you really think David wants a boy band to play at his wedding. It's not just your wedding you know?" Emma says with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not a boy band, and besides Killian Jones has the best voice ever. It's so dreamy and sexy." Mary Margaret sighs contently.

"I guess if that's what you want. It's your wedding, your special day." Emma smiled fondly at her sister.

"Enough teasing and tell me about your first week at work." MM prodded as she focused all her attention on Emma.

"MM, it's not a big deal. Just dog walking and watering some plants for some big shot singer." She shrugged.

"Do you know who it is?" MM asked excitedly.

"I saw some Grammys but I didn't get a chance to read the name, the guy that hired me said it was his brother's place." Emma shrugged.

"Didn't you ask?" MM asked confused.

"I'm curious but on my first day I was caught snooping. I just didn't want to push my luck." Emma confessed blushing.

"Oh, Emma." MM hugged her sister.

"Then the awards were moved. I haven't seen them since. So I took the hint." Emma continued.

"That was unnecessary!" MM said upset.

"I understand, they have a total stranger coming into their home. I'm not mad." Emma smiled at her sister.

"What did Elsa say? Did she give any details when she mentioned the job?" MM asked.

"Elsa just said she was helping her friend Liam out," Emma answered.

"Liam is the one that hired you? And he did it so his brother could write new songs?" MM confirmed as she started putting some things together.

Emma answered slowly. "Yes."

MM gasps, "Oh my gosh! Hold on, I have to double-check something." MM grabs her computer, opens it and does some frantic typing, while Emma watches her. "Ems, is this Liam?" MM points at an old image of a guy that resembles Liam standing next to her sister's teenage crush, Killian Jones. Emma stares at the image trying to read the caption below the photo, Liam Jones brother of Killian Jones singer/writer of The Scoundrels.

"Holy shit! How did you know?" Emma squints at the image as she asks MM.

"Liam is not that common of a name and how many Liam's can possibly have Grammy award-winning brothers?" MM is jumping off the bed excitedly. "Emma you have to introduce me or at the very least get me his autograph!" MM squees with excitement.

"MM, I haven't met him yet. I don't even know if I will. He is always in his studio working." Emma answers her sister.

"Ems, please, please, I'm begging you!" MM begs.

"MM, I can't promise anything." Emma stares at her sister.

"OMG, tell me he still has the tight leather pants! He used to fill them up perfectly." MM sighs contently at the memory.

"MM, I have no idea. You make it sound like I go snooping around. I just take Jolly out and feed him. That's it." Emma's glare brings her sister out of her happy memories.

* * *

Routine is not a bad thing per se. Emma likes it that way. No surprises, she had given up on ever meeting Jolly's owner. Liam had said his brother was busy, and she had witnessed the locked studio door. What she doesn't know is that _he_ has seen her once or twice.

Killian Jones has caught himself spying on the lovely dog walker a few times. While she hums to Jolly, she is completely unaware of his presence. He's still not sure if he should be insulted or not about that. However, he can't help but be entranced by her as much as Jolly is. He considers introducing himself a few times, but quickly decides right now is not the time to dwell. He needs to write one more hit song. His time in the studio is proving to be a waste of time.

He hasn't used a lyricist since Milah. They had worked so well together, and fallen in love. At least, he had. He was just a meal ticket for her. As soon as she got a better offer she left him behind. No amount of pleas on his behalf made her reconsider. She was gone. He didn't want to give another the same kind of power again, but he might have to. He was going to ask Liam to put out feelers, but the new lyricist had to be a man. That is the safest way- no temptation.

Emma opened the front door expecting to be greeted by her charge ready to go wagging his tail, but Jolly is not in sight. She started to panic, what if something happened to him? She tried to calm down, and strained her ears...for a second...then she heard faint whimpers. She hurried to find the source.

He could hear scattered barks and some whining. Bloody hell his head hurts. Jolly pressed his cold nose on his clavicle for a second and then the pressure is gone. Killian tried to open his eyes, all he could do is peek. He sees Jolly being pulled away by an angel. Sunshine engulfed the room as he realizes that he's sprawled out on the black leather sofa he had fallen asleep on after indulging in one too many rum glasses. He could faintly hear a soft voice call out for his dog. "Jolly, come on boy. Let your papa rest." The dog whimpered it's response, "I know, baby, we are running late for your walk. I'm sure you need to pee." Jolly finally relented and followed her to the door wagging his tail.

Emma and Jolly left the apartment. "Okay, Jolly let's see what you got buddy." She released the leash and Jolly trotted away to smell everything he could get his nose on but stayed close to her. He was very well trained. She had been surprised by how well he behaved. He must be very loved by his person. Hm. What an interesting way to meet your boss she thought. He looked slightly older than the posters her sister had, but she had to admit he was good looking. She could see some chest hair peeking out of his shirt. He must have taken a break from the studio because every time she picked up Jolly the door was closed with a light on meaning to not disturb. That light was always on. Her attention returned to Jolly. He was chasing a butterfly. She giggled because that dog was simply adorable. She feared she was getting too attached. What was going to happen when her services were no longer needed? After an hour or so Jolly got tired. He'd done his business enjoyed a treat or two. His head resting on her lap.

"Alright, let's take you home. Daddy should be ready for some love from you."

They return to Jolly's home and are greeted with a sour-faced man exiting the apartment.

Emma turned to Jolly who simply tilted his head. She opened the door and let Jolly enter. She was putting away Jolly's leash and filling his bowl with fresh water. She filled the watering pot and went to water the plants. She heard music coming from the living room. It was odd since usually, the place was quiet. It was a catchy melody. Without thinking she started singing softly…

_It's like the sun came out_

_And the day is clear_

_My voice is just a whisper_

A throat clearing made her turn her attention away from the plants to the source. There he stood, dark-haired with an unkempt scruff. A smile showing his teeth. Faded jeans with an old loved band t-shirt. He was scratching behind his ear.

"Hello, lass." with a crinkled smile, "I didn't mean to interrupt such a lovely performance."

Emma blushed, and gently put down the watering pot. "I'm sorry-"

"That was good. A lot better than that git my brother got. The best lyricist, my bloody arse."

"Oh, I didn't mean to overstep."

"You didn't. Listen to this and tell me what comes to mind, or you can sing it," he smiles as he picks up his guitar and starts playing.

She is still with closed eyes and she can't stop herself…

_Louder than the screams you hear_

_It's like the sun came out_

Emma pauses for a second to keep listening…

_There's a ghost upon the moor tonight_

_Now it's in our house_

She can feel his eyes on her but the music is still flowing through her…

_Oh, today I'm just a drop of water and I'm running down a mountainside_

_Come tomorrow, I'll be in the ocean _

_I'll be rising with the morning tide_

He is just staring at her, her words are perfect. "Lass, Where are my manners, we haven't been formally introduced, Killian Jones at your service." He bowed his head in an attempt to be charming.

She rolls her eyes, she guesses he has no idea she saw him earlier laid out on his couch drunk as a skunk, but she couldn't stop herself, "I know who you are."

"Ah, so you've heard of me. You haven't even told me your name." He smiles.

"I'm Emma, Jolly's walker."

He walks towards her and extends his hand for her to shake. As her hand lands on his, he pulls it to his lips and gently kisses it.

Emma's lashes flutter, and she slowly pulls her hand away from him. "Nice to meet you." She turns to leave.

"Emma, I have a proposition for you."

She pauses then turns to face him, "what kind of proposition?"

"Lass, I imagine you saw the idiot that left the apartment as you arrived?"

"Yes-"

"He was the lyricist my brother got for me. He is supposed to be the best but I beg to differ. He had no soul."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, that verse was lovely, just perfect. I can't help but ask, have you done any writing?"

Emma looks around, "Hasn't everyone?"

"I would like for you to _consider_ writing some lyrics for a song. I've never been very good with them myself."

"Yeah, I don't think so. I don't write lyrics."

"Lass, all I'm asking is for us to kick some ideas around."

"I'm sorry. I just can't." Emma bolts out of the apartment leaving a speechless Killian.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Well, just wanna say I'm sorry it has taken me a while to update. I'm just really sorry I'm such a slow writer and I'm trying to update a couple of fics at the same time and then I had some medical issues. I hope you all forgive me. Thanks for your patience.

Emma was in the safety of her home. She had rushed to her bedroom and locked herself in. She let herself fall on the bed. The melody was still in her head. It was so beautiful and for a moment she was lost in a feeling and with those feelings, the words just poured out. It was so dumb of her to let her guard down.

MM and her charming fiancee David shared the love seat in the living room at the soon to be bride's home. They were busy discussing the wedding when the front door opened and a blur of blonde hair passed by. The pair shared a look.

David's eyebrow raised to his hairline. He was confused, it was unlike Emma to walk by without acknowledging them. Usually, there was a comment about how annoyingly in love they are and how it makes her want to barf. "Sweetheart, go check on her."

MM smiled and gently met his lips with a kiss, "Okay, I'll be back. Wish me luck."

David knew that his soon to be sister-in-law was a bit prickly but once he proved himself a good egg, her words, she became his little sister.

_Knock, knock_… "Emma, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, MM. I'm just tired."

"Ems, I know something happened. I'm here whenever you're ready."

Emma listened carefully on the other side of the door.

The door creaked open, Emma stood in front of her sister with red eyes.

MM rushed her and hugged her. "What happened?"

MM sat down on the bed as Emma paced the room.

"Okay, I finally met your Killian Jones."

MM gasped and covered her mouth to stop the squeal.

Emma looked at MM to make sure she hadn't fainted. "I uh," the pacing was back "he was playing his guitar and I sang for him."

"Okay, you sang for him. How is this a bad thing?"

"He is looking for a lyricist and he liked what I was singing to his music. He wants me to help him write a song. Toss some ideas around."

MM squealed loud, "oh my god, oh my god!"

"MM, I'm not doing it. I'm just there for Jolly and the plants."

"Emma, he obviously thinks you're good. Why not? You were an amazing writer."

"Do you know why I work with dogs?"

MM shakes her head no.

"Because they can't let you down. Dogs will never betray you."

"Oh. Emma, I know but I really think this could be a good thing for you."

"Ems" MM sighs "not every man is going to hurt you. Look at David, you like him."

Emma rolls her eyes, "He is a good guy but I'm pretty sure my sis would knock him out on his ass with a rock if he did. Look I know, okay. It's just hard for me to even think about it. Those poems were a part of me, I don't know if you understand. Those poems were there for me when I had no one, and he just took them claimed them as his. He made money off of my misery and I couldn't do anything about it."

MM smiled, "But now you have a second chance for a new beginning. Emma you cannot lose hope, I have a feeling about this one. Please, don't decide yet besides it's just to toss some ideas around right? I know I'm a little biased, but I think you can do it."

"MM, I agree I think you're biased too. You love the Scoundrels. I'll think about it." Emma's phone rings.

"I meant I'm a little biased when it comes to you. Ooo look at that I think it's for you."

Emma sniffles, "Hello."

"Hello, is this Miss Swan?" There's some muffled barking and _not now Jolly_.

"Yeah," Emma is straining to understand what is being said.

"I'm sorry about that, Jolly was a little antsy. I asked my brother for your number I hope you don't mind. Lass, I was hoping you'd come to a performance. Liam agreed to it. It's a high school reunion for the president of the band's fan club." Liam had insisted they perform, it's for your number one fan he kept saying to him.

"You want me to come to a performance?" Emma asked as she turned her gaze to find her sister jumping up and down.

"It would be an honor if you accepted my invitation, Lass, if only for a laugh at my expense. I'll text you the address."

Emma stays quiet as the call ends and braces herself for her sister's reaction.

"Emma, was that him? He invited you to a performance! Where? I haven't found anything online." MM was now opening Emma's computer.

"Yes, MM it was him. It's a special performance I think it's for the president of the band's club high school reunion. I'm surprised you're not in that." Emma's phone dinged with the text.

"You have to go Emma! Please! Ooo, can you take me with you? Oh my god! Can I come, please?" MM begged her sister.

Emma chewed on her bottom lip.

MM smiled and shouted, "David, Emma and I are going out! Emma, sweetheart you are not wearing that." MM moved faster than a tornado as she grabbed Emma's best pair of skinny jeans, a red sheer top, and her favorite boots. "Here you're wearing this. I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back." As MM leaves the bedroom she squeals in excitement.

Emma looks at the clothes and reluctantly starts changing once she is finished, she ventures to the living room where David is still looking for the perfect venue for the wedding. "Hey, Dave. Sorry about earlier." She sits next to him and he hugs her.

"I know, it's okay, Buttercup. So you're stealing my fiancee for a night?"

"Eh, I rather not go out but we both know there's no winning against MM once she decides something."

David groans, "Don't remind me. She hates every band we've seen." He sighs. "It would be a dream come true for her to have The Scoundrels sing at our wedding."

"I know, she's gonna embarrass me isn't she?"

David smiles, "Where are you guys off to?"

"Well, it turns out Jolly, my new client, belongs to Killian Jones, who turns out is the lead singer of the Scoundrels."

"Oh," that explained all the squealing he heard. "Emma, we're family a family of three. Whatever you need, I'm here for you." David reassured her.

Yes, they had become a trio surrounded by loss. The fact that all three had lost their parents had only made the bond stronger. MM had made it known that if her parents wouldn't have adopted Emma, the grief would have killed her.

"I know Dave, thank you." Emma smiled as her sister appeared ready to go.

MM drove to the address and once they arrived she could barely hide her excitement. They enter the hotel lobby and follow the signs. At the sign-up desk, Emma notices Liam is talking animatedly with the lady behind the desk. The woman giggles before she turns to glare at Emma and MM as they arrive to the desk. Liam smiles and says, "They're with us, I hope that's okay?" The woman smiles and nods her approval. "Thank you, love." Liam then asks Emma and MM to follow him to the made-up backstage. As soon as the band is visible, MM gasps and grabs Emma's hand only to squeeze it tight.

MM pulled her close to whisper, "That's Robin Locksley-rhythm guitar, Will Scarlet-drums, and you know Killian Jones vocalist and lead guitar, finally Little John on bass."

Emma looks at the men on stage. MM has a big smile on her face as they watch. The crowd of fangirls swooning for the men as they played song after song. The mini-concert had been a special gift to the number one fan. The women were ecstatic, and the men were making good use of the free bar.

Once the band's set ended Killian made his way to Emma. The rest of the band were busy putting away their instruments. They still had to do a small greet session. Killian hoped he could convince her to reconsider working with him on that song.

Emma is the first to greet him, "I hope you don't mind my sister tagged along. She is a big fan. Mary Margaret, Killian Jones." MM is just staring at him with a glazed look on her round face. Emma nudges MM to wake her from her daze.

MM flushes red, "Hello, nice to meet you." A small giggle escapes her.

Killian grins, "Lovely to meet you, lass. Would you like to meet the rest of the band?" He turns to Emma to ensure it's okay, he doesn't want to overstep. He would love to talk about the proposition he'd made her. He was sure they would make quite the team, but he will not push.

Emma nods and turns to MM who is nodding vigorously as they follow Killian. They end up having dinner at a 24-hour diner. The band is super friendly to them, and they treat them like part of the group.

At the end of the night, Emma and MM go home with a smile on their faces. Emma will never admit to MM how much she enjoyed herself that night.

Killian keeps looking at the time, he is sure she is running late. He truly hopes she is only late, he looks at Jolly and smiles. Jolly's tail is wagging and stops suddenly, his ears perk up. Killian and Jolly both turn to the door as soon as they hear the door unlock and open.

Emma walks in with a small smile on her face once she notices her welcoming committee.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show," Killian says as he pets Jolly.

She walks towards the coat closet that holds Jolly's leash, she stays quiet as she opens the door and grabs Jolly's items. Leash, pooper bags, and a few treats for him. She shakes the bag. Jolly's ears perk up and his tail starts thumping rhythmically on the floor in excitement.

Killian scratches behind Jolly's ears. "Lass, would you mind if I accompany you and Jolly on your walk?"

Emma turns to Killian, "Is this so we can talk about your proposition?" Her right brow raises.

"Aye, I thought we could talk about the possibility while we take Jolly for his daily walk. If you don't mind my company."

Emma reasoned, she had to take Jolly on his walk because that is her job. A little company should be no problem. She was trying her best to follow MM's advice. "Okay, but keep up. Jolly loves to run around. Are you ready?" Emma smiles and latches the leash on Jolly.

Killian smiles, "Aye, I'm ready."

They walk in silence to the park, Jolly stopping to sniff everything in sight then trotting on to the next thing. Once they arrive to the park Emma and Killian sit on a bench. Emma releases Jolly to go play with the other dogs.

Killian clears his throat, "I hope you and your sister had fun last night."

"It was fun, my sister couldn't stop talking about it. She was so excited. I'm sorry she tagged along but last night made her year. Just don't let her fiance know that."

"Is she really that big of a fan?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "I'm surprised she didn't ask you guys to play her wedding."

Killian smiles and scratches behind his ear nervously.

Emma turns to make sure Jolly is still frolicking with the other dogs. She holds her breath for a second as she turns her attention to Killian.

He smiles, "Lass, I would have preferred to share a much better performance with you. Instead of you having to listen to us play old songs." He invades her space and whispers, "I sing covers of hit songs at a small club called Neverland. Sadly, Liam had insisted we perform at the reunion."

Emma smiles, "It's okay, you were good. Thank you for being so sweet to my sister."

"How could I not? She's a fan and somehow convinced you to go."

His words remind her of the whole reason for her avoidance and why he was on the walk with her right now. She takes a good look at him before she makes up her mind.

"Okay, how about this. We test it out, see if we work well together, and go from there?"

"Lass, I have a feeling we will make quite the team."


	3. Chapter 3

This is it! Hope you guys like it.

Some of the lyrics of the song Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin were used as the song Killian and Emma worked on together.

Killian's song was mine, I used some of his lines from Once Upon A Time. Had some help from the ladies on Discord.

* * *

Killian and Emma find their probationary period is perfect for them.

Some days they work at the park while watching Jolly play with other dogs or chasing after whatever new winged friend he has made.

Some days they spend at the studio which is perfect, but Emma has mentioned the space doesn't feel right for her to be there. So they move the piano around to be closer to a very comfy chair Emma has taken over. They alternate between the guitar and piano. The door is no longer closed because it feels suffocating. Killian figures, whatever the muse needs. There are days that they just talk about anything and everything, with Jolly happily laying on the floor with his tail thumping.

On one of those days they share their most painful memories. Emma tells him about her ex, Jefferson. His betrayal especially hurt because he was also her best friend and confidant. In one day she lost her friend and the man she loved. He stole her notebook filled with poems and published them under his name. She couldn't prove it was her work since he had the originals and she never backed them up on a computer.

Killian shares about his old lyricist. He blushes as he mentions they were in love, or so he thought. Her name was Milah and for years she had been his muse. Then one day she got a better offer and decided he wasn't enough.

For weeks they get to know each other and work on the song. Whenever they need some feedback they sing it to Jolly who is no help at all since he just wags his tail and licks their faces.

Liam decides to invite them out for dinner to celebrate their collaboration and share some good news. Emma and Killian urge Liam to ask Elsa to join them, who agrees right away since she is smitten with the older Jones brother.

The restaurant is a lovely Italian Rustic Bistro a couple of blocks from Killian's place. The couples are enjoying the last of their meals and are about to order some dessert when a ghost from Emma's past appears. Once she notices him, her face pales. Killian leans into her space. "Is everything alright, love?"

Her small smile doesn't make his concern fade. "Emma love, what's the problem?"

She fidgets in her seat. "Uhm," she whispered loud enough for his ears only, "Jefferson is here." She points at a man wearing a hat.

"I think you should confront him. He needs to know how much he hurt you," Killian says as his blazen blue eyes stare at the man. What kind of a man does that to someone? Only a man without honor.

Emma feels a jolt of confidence from Killian's belief in her. He has trusted her with his most intimate thoughts. She stands and straightens her back as she walks toward Jefferson. The man is mid sentence with the men at his table when she arrives. He instantly notices her, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Jefferson, may I have a word?" Emma asks.

He laughs as he turns to the other men at the table and raises an eyebrow. "I've been summoned, men."

The men laugh and jeer as he gets up and follows her to the bar.

"It's been a long time, so what can I do for you?" he asks, annoyed.

"I want you to be a man of honor and admit what you did." She purses her lips in determination.

He sighs dramatically as he looks around and when he is sure no one can hear him, he tells her "I didn't take anything that wasn't given to me freely, and I'm tired of you trying to play the victim card."

"I'm not a victim and you took advantage of me." She shakes her head. "All I want is for you to say the words."

Meanwhile, Killian is staring daggers at them while Liam and Elsa are lost in conversation. Killian suddenly stands up and walks towards them.

"I'm not saying anything, and you can't make me." He sounded like a petulant child.

Once Killian reaches them, he can tell Emma is irritated. "Jeff, I'm not asking for a big deal. Just admit what you did!" She was close to punching his face. Then she felt a warm hand on her back, soothing her.

Jefferson had noticed her change in stance. "Who the hell are you? He's a little old for you, Ems."

"Mate, it's bad form to speak to a lady that way," Killian hissed.

"Whatever, I'm done with this." He was about to walk away from them and Killian snapped. _This man, this fool had hurt Emma and he had gotten away with it for too long_. Just as he was going to reach out to grab him, smaller hands than his beat him to it. Emma had grabbed on to him and as Jefferson turned, she punched him.

Jefferson lost his balance and fell to the floor. Before he could react, Killian grabbed Emma by the hand and fled the restaurant. Once outside he texted his brother and apologized. Besides, his brother needed some alone time with Elsa to properly woo her.

Emma was giggling as they made their way to Killian's apartment.

"Love, you were bloody amazing," Killian said. "Though you deprived me of a dashing rescue."

Emma rolls her eyes. "No one saves me but me."

The pair arrive at Killian's apartment.

"I'm sorry I caused a scene, Killian. Your brother must hate me now," Emma said nervously.

"Love, he will be fine and they needed that little nudge." Killian smiles.

Emma gasps, "We didn't even hear the good news! Liam was so excited."

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure it can wait," Killian soothes her.

Emma smiles. "It did feel good punching him."

Killian scratches behind his ear. "Would you like to come up for a night cap?"

Emma nods. "Yeah, that would be nice."

The moment the door closes behind Killian, their lips connect, a desperate pull needing to be quenched fills them. They barely make it to Killian's room.

Jolly whines due to the lack of attention his way. His tail quickly stops wagging and he goes to his doggy bed.

The next morning, Emma wakes up to big puppy eyes staring at her. She is startled at first. Jolly, oh yes, she spent the night with Killian. Well, she now understands the appeal of an older man. She blushes as she covers her face with the blanket. _It had been an experience to say the least_. Jolly whines to get her attention.

"Didn't your daddy take you on your walk?"

She looks around the room and finds her clothes folded neatly on a corner table. There are also some sweat pants and a well worn Scoundrels t-shirt. She opts for the sweats and a t-shirt. Finally dressed, she finds her way to the kitchen. A pot of coffee is ready and waiting for her. She grabs a cup and as she pours the hot drink, she notices a note on the table.

_Love, I took Jolly out for his walk. I didn't want to wake you. You needed your rest after last night. Don't let him trick you into taking him out again. There's also some breakfast for you in the oven. If you need me, I'm in the studio. _

_Killian_

She grabs a plate of food and eats. Jolly sneaks up on her and puts his head on her lap. "I don't think your dad wants me to feed you bacon."

He barks and wags his tail. He nudges her.

"Okay, only one." She gives him a piece of bacon and he grabs it and goes to sit on the floor. The crunchiness of the bacon is heard throughout the kitchen. Emma nervously looks around. She felt too comfortable in Killian's home and clothes. Maybe she should finally take the dreaded walk of shame and go home. She makes her way to the studio and she stops in her tracks. Killian is singing a song, but not their song. A new one. She strains her ears to hear better, but she made the mistake of making her presence known. His attention is immediately drawn her. The reddened tips of his ears go unnoticed thanks to the baseball cap he is wearing.

She smiles awkwardly. "Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for the clothes." She pulls on the old shirt a bit. I'll return them after I wash them."

He smiles. "You don't need to. You can keep them. It was the smallest thing I could find to fit you."

"Thanks. It still will be the walk of shame. My sister is going to kill me. I don't ever stay out all night."

"I'm sorry. Did you need a ride or-?"

"No, I will be okay. Did you find out about Liam's big news?"

"Oh, yes. Liam heard from an old acquaintance. A reporter, Sidney Glass, has a new show called The Mirror and he wants us to perform. Liam thinks it's a good place to showcase our new song." He doesn't meet her eyes in fear she will know he isn't telling her the complete truth.

She smiled, she liked the sound of _our_ too much. "I guess I better go home before MM has a heart attack."

"Alright, I will call you with the details of the show." He scratched behind his ear. He felt like a bloody teenager. How was it possible he had fallen so fast?

Emma arrives home. She hoped MM had spent the night at David's or anywhere else, really. Just as long as she wasn't going to be lectured. Had she lost her phone because it was nowhere in sight? Maybe she had forgotten it at Killian's because the last time she had it, they had been distracted by other stuff.

"And where have you been all night, missy?"

"I uh-" Emma bites her bottom lip, "_spentthenightatKillian's_." She walks past her sister.

"Wait!" MM shrieked, "You spent the night with Killian? As in you _slept_ with Killian Jones?"

"MM, don't make it a big deal. This is not my first one night stand and I felt good."

"No, it's not but I know you like him. Like _really_ like him. Emma, sweetie, just make sure he is passionate about you. Don't get me wrong, I love Killian Jones and The Scoundrels, but if he hurts you I would hunt him down."

"Yes, I like him, okay but I'm not in love with him. We're just working together. Business, that's all. Besides, how do you know if someone is passionate?"

"You can see it in their eyes and feel it in their touch."

The next day after walking Jolly, Killian hands her phone as he tells her about the details for the show.

The show will tape early in the morning and air that night. Emma shared her good news with MM, who volunteered to go with her. Emma has a feeling she just wants to give Killian the _what are your intentions_ speech. It is too soon, isn't it?

At the taping of the show, Emma and Killian arrive together. Killian is whisked away by makeup and Liam is hot on his trail. Emma is directed to the green room to wait for Killian. While waiting for him, she receives a text from MM. She's already sitting in the audience.

Killian and Liam arrive at the green room. The other guest appears to be running late.

"Killian, my sister is already sitting in the audience. I was gonna go sit with her."

"Oh, your sister is here?" His ears turn a light pink. Liam clears his throat. "Emma, I can walk you out there. We were going to have you sit in the backstage area, but the audience will be fine. We can move you to the front row. Both you and your sister, of course."

Killian turns to Liam and gives him a confused look. Liam's lips mouth, "_better this way._"

Emma simply nods and turns to Killian. Without thinking, she gives him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Once Emma and Liam are out of the room, Killian's nerves flood him. Is he moving too fast?

The door opens and Jefferson Hatter enters. Once their eyes meet the recognition is unavoidable. The dislike between the men is instantaneous.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Killian growled. The thought of Emma seeing Jefferson could ruin his plans.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm a guest."

Killian's face paled, his plans were ruined for sure.

"So where's Emma?" Jefferson gets in Killian's space. "I don't blame you, she is a nice piece-of-ass."

Killian pushes him away. "Don't speak of her that way."

Jefferson leans against the wall as he observes Killian.

"Don't get me wrong, she was a good lay, but her poems were worth more." Jefferson shrugs.

"You're a bloody coward!" Killian's voice rises as he nears the other man. "She is a marvel. You were so lucky to be in her life but you stole her work for yourself. And when confronted, you couldn't be a man and admit you had wronged her."

Jefferson glares at Killian. "Wait, I knew you looked familiar! You were in The Scoundrels. You're a rock star! Come on man, you can do better."

There was a knock on the door, then the door opened. "Mr. Jones, we're ready for you."

"After you, lass," Killian said in an attempt to keep things professional.

Jefferson sat down to wait for his turn. He had been surprised when he received the call from the producer of the show. He hadn't written anything to the caliber of _Scribbles of a Mad Hatter. _Sure, he hadn't exactly written his best seller, but no one knew that. The reviews of his works after the breakthrough book had been average at best. He was just an okay writer. His new book had come out a month before but it wasn't doing as well, and his book signing tour to promote the book was delayed. So when the producer told him the show was for promoting new works, he was eager and jumped at the last minute invite to the show.

Minutes later the same woman came to get him. "Mr. Hatter, we're ready for you. Please, follow me." He followed the woman. If things went well, maybe he'd ask her out to celebrate. He entered the studio and found it was well lit and the host stood up to greet him. Killian Jones was sitting in the chair next to the empty one awaiting him.

Killian had a smile on his face as he glanced in Emma's direction. She looked relaxed. The one with the scowl was her sister MM. Her older sister stared daggers at the man entering the studio.

Backstage, Liam stood with a big smile. The producer grinned at him as her shoulder bumped into his. Jasmine had jumped at the chance to help out the Jones brothers. They had introduced her to her husband Al. The good thing was that her boss Sidney loved a good expose. Liam had briefed her on the writer's less than ethical actions to Killian's lady friend. So when the men had gone through makeup and they had been set up with the mics, they weren't told the mics were on and there was a video camera in the green room.

Sidney did his job to flatter and inflate Jefferson's ego.

Emma felt MM's eyes on her. Her sister kept a close eye on her to make sure she was okay. Sure it still bothered her that he didn't admit what he did, but this was about Killian and their work together. While being interviewed, Killian had been a bit vague with his answers. He mentioned the collaboration with a new muse while his elf ears tinted. Sidney didn't push for more, but just asked if he would be willing to sing the new song for his audience and Killian accepted with a bright smile.

The interview finished with the plug for Jefferson's new book followed by the studio getting darker and Killian being handed a guitar.

"And as promised, we will be back after the commercials with Killian Jones, lead singer of The Scoundrels with a new song written by him."

MM gasped, "Emma, I'm gonna kill him. How could he claim he wrote it alone?"

Before the song starts, Emma stands up to leave. She should have known it was too good to be true. She is trying to rush outside when the guitar's first riff starts and she freezes. That isn't their song. She pauses, it sounds faintly familiar and then she hears Killian's voice.

_I was a heartbreaker trying to fill the void_

_I didn't care for the hearts I destroyed_

_I used to look at the world with disdain_

_My life had been filled with pain_

_I used to brood and mope_

_Until I met you, I found hope_

_From the start, you were an open book_

_One look is all it took_

_Meeting you wasn't in my wildest dreams_

_Love, we make quite the team_

_You make me want to be a part of something_

_But one thing is for sure, love, with you I have everything_

_I'm a fan of every part of you_

_The armor you wear so well_

_I could spend the rest of my life breaking down your walls_

_Since I fell under your spell_

_I'm no longer lost in the dark_

_Since your light ignited the spark_

_I promise to win your heart_

_And treasure every part_

_Meeting you wasn't in my wildest dreams_

_Love, we make quite the team_

_You make me want to be a part of something_

_But one thing is for sure, love, with you I have everything_

_Now that I know how you kiss_

_You are my bliss_

_I'll never stop fighting for us_

_Because it wasn't just a kiss_

_Meeting you wasn't in my wildest dreams_

_Love, we make quite the team_

_You make me want to be a part of something_

_But one thing is for sure, love, with you I have everything_

_Love, we make quite the team_

_With you I have everything_

Her eyes filled with tears as she turned to run back to the stage. He was singing about her. Emma might not be a hopeless romantic like her sister but she knew this was a love declaration and if this didn't prove Killian Jones was passionate about her, nothing will.

She rushed to the stage and almost tackled him to the ground. His guitar barely escaped her assault.

The crowd cheered them on.

In private, she told him that they did make a great team and that she felt the same.

Later that day, an anonymous video with audio was leaked on the internet exposing Jefferson Hatter's theft of Emma's work.

Jefferson denied it but with the audio and video out there, he could not talk his way out of it. His reputation was ruined.

Months later, Killian and The Scoundrels perform at MM and David's wedding as promised. Emma and Killian perform their number one hit song and much to the delight of the people gathered, announce their own upcoming nuptials.


End file.
